Mystery Date
by RobertDowneyJrLove
Summary: Summary inside!


Set After 'Mystery Date'. When the kiss causes feelings to erupt, Lindsay and Eli react in the only way they know how, by doing what they've always done, pull each other in closer. One-shot sorta based on how after that episode, Eli and Lindsay seemed to grow closer, instead of being awkward with each other.

The kiss was steamy, they knew that, Darcy and Kathi had made sure of it. The kiss was steamy, and nothing short of hott. The feel of his lips on hers caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach, which was cheesy and upon realizing this fact, she knew she had been watching too many chick-flicks with Kathi and Darcy. He had just kissed her, no warning, no nothing, he had just pulled her up and kissed her. He was so sweet about it too, almost as if he was apologizing for being such a jerk.

Ever since that day, Eli and Lindsay had been inseparable. It was something that had always happened, when something happened between them (a kiss for instance) that should have caused them to distance themselves from each other, instead they just pulled each other in closer. No one could explain it, it just kind of happened. When asked about it, Kevin had said that Lindsay and Eli had always been that way, pulling each other in closer when they probably should have distanced themselves from each other.

They didn't expect Brittany McMillan to apologize and she didn't, but they knew that was coming. They also knew she wouldn't be showing up at the diner for a while. That's why they chose there to go eat lunch with Kathi and Darcy. Lindsay let Eli lead her in by the small of her back. He kept his hand on her back until they sat down, as he knew Lindsay was still a little embarrassed about what had happened. Eli, however, didn't have a problem with it.

"Burger, fries and a sweet tea?" Eli questioned after they settled into the booth, Darcy and Kathi across from them

Lindsay nodded, listening as he turned toward the waitress and ordered for both of them. After Darcy and Kathi had placed their order and the waitress left, Eli immediately pulled Lindsay closer to him. No one could explain these two. They had fought like cats and dogs just a few days ago and now you couldn't separate them.

They were in love with each other, not even they could deny that, but that was the problem, they did anyway. Instead of admitting it and dealing with it, they denied it, and remained close friends. Very close friends.

After lunch, Eli excused him and Lindsay after noticing that she couldn't relax in the diner. He didn't take her home though, instead he took her to the pond. They climbed into the blue canoe that sat half on the shore and half in the water. They stared at the peaceful water for who knows how long.

"We'll have to talk about it sometime" Eli spoke quietly, reaching over to brush some strawberry-blonde hair from her face

Lindsay nodded, not taking her brown eyes from the peaceful water. She looked over Eli, and noticed his brown eyes were staring at her intently. Brown met brown and the stare off began. Eli noticed that her brown eyes were actually a mix of blue, green and brown.

"I know" Lindsay's soft voice was barely audible as the wind blew around them stirring the water

The more he thought about it, the more the wind seemed to fit they way he was feeling. Just as he would calm down, something would come up and stir his feelings for his best friend right back up. Like the wind stirring the water, the kiss had stirred up feelings for Lindsay, Eli had forgotten existed.

He instinctively pulled her closer when he noticed her shivering in the cool wind. She would talk when she was ready, he knew that, but he couldn't help but feel like he would have to wait forever for her to be ready.

"When my mom died, I pushed other people away, but not you, you were the only one I talked too" Lindsay's soft voice broke the still silence around them stirring the awkwardness up a little more "I was drawn to you for some reason, still am. I always pulled you in closer when I pushed other people away or even times when I should have pushed you away. Eli, you've been my best friend forever, I never want that to change, but then again I want it to change drastically"

"What do you mean Linds?" Eli asked her smoothing her strawberry-blonde hair as she stared out at the water

"I want to be more than just best friends Eli. I love you, I've always loved you, but I was always scared of telling you because I didn't want to change what we had. Then Brittany pulled her little stunt and you kissed me and that just reminded of how much I wanted to be more than best friends with you" Lindsay told him

"You can have it both ways you know" Eli reminded her softly "Just because our feelings for each other have changed, and crossed that friendship line, that doesn't mean, we won't always be best friends Linds, I couldn't have you as my girlfriend, and not my best friend too"

"Really?" Lindsay questioned looking at him for the first time since their conversation started, noticing just how close their lips were

"Really" Eli whispered, and then closed the distance between them, connecting their lips

The kiss was not unlike the last one, sweet, passionate but this time, it took them over that line that kept them friends, it brought them over that line into something that was so much better than just being best friends.

* * *

**So this is my Darcy's Wildlife fan fic!!! I know it's pretty intense, but it took me 45 minutes to write, so appreciation would be nice! And for all you a-holes who I know will want to say something smart aelic-ish, keep it to yourself otherwise I will send my scary cousin after you! **


End file.
